The New Door
by MewMewstreet
Summary: It's been 7 years after Sora, Riku,and Kairi have been reuntied. They have went on with a regular life, and they've all have promised never to use thier Keyblades again. One day, a myterious person shows, and they start a whole new adventure Discountinued
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, here's another story of mise - It's a Kh story and this pologue take _2 years** after**_ _KH 2._ I know there;s one coming out after that one, and I really wanted to wait until that one came out, but you never know, KH might end up the FF. A whole bunch of games. So, PLz, enjoy the story

_**

* * *

**_

**_Prologue:_**

On a late autumn night a young girl ran down the cobbled stone streets of Hallow Bastion. She not because it was pass her curfew and she was late for dinner, but because she was running to warn _them. _Her parents, they were in danger, and if she didn't get there in time, then _they_ would get them.

The girl finally came to her house and without hesitation struggled to open the door, it didn't budge.

Locked.

The girl hurried to an alley leading to the back of her house as she pulled at the back door then began to bang on it. She screamed to le her in and kicked the door, trying every technique her father taught her how to break wood. Nothing worked, she was to weak. She ran to a window next to the door and peeked in as her grew wide and her pupils became smaller.

There on the ground lay a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes being pushed to the ground by a man in a black robe.. Another man laid on the floor, he had brown straight hair almost to his neck with brown eyes. _Things like shadows _surrounded him and stopped him from getting to the woman.

Mom. Dad.

Then man that had knocked the girl's mom to the ground picked her up at the collar and yelled, so loud that even the girl heard it.

"Where is she? Where is the door? Tell me woman!", he said slapping her. The girl's mom only shed tears.

"Never, never will I ever let a monster like you take her!", she shouted at the man. The man grimaced and growled throwing her to the floor.

"Fine then," he said taking a sword and holding it up high in the air ready to strike, " then you will die for her."

The girl's mom eyes widened as tears came faster from her eyes, the girl's father tried to run over and save her put the shadows kept him at bay. The man brought down the sword as the little girl's eyes widened even more, but before the sword slashed the woman's throat the girl swear she saw the woman glance over at the window and her eyes soften as and hint of a smile with tear of happiness.

Before the girl knew it she ran from the window crying, running, running, running far, far away. She hid between to barrels in alley, bringing her knees to her face and sobbed. She stayed there for about two hours crying at waiting. Waiting for what? She didn't even know. Rain came soon and she cried even harder. Maybe her father would make it...?

Though she knew he wouldn't. Though after awhile longer, she heard footsteps coming down the alley, she stopped crying and brought her knees closer to her for the person would not see her. The foot steps cam closer and closer, and a flash of lighting showed a figure with to circles on it's head.

The girl's eyes widened at the new strange creature and it stopped in front of her as she began to shiver. It held out it's hand and she let out a shriek moving as close as she could to the wall.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm here to help you," the figure said. The girl stared at it's hand then finally ,slowly bringing her hands to meet his as a small smile went across her face. She had a feeling, that she had done the right thing, even if she wasn't able to protect her parents.

* * *

Also, my other story "_Everyone, needs someone_" Will be take awhile to put up. Plz review! 


	2. Chap 1

A/N: Thanks for the review Sara-Sora lil sister On wit the next chap. Oh, and I forgot the diclamier in the last chap.

Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (cause if I did Kairi and Riku would be together).

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: _**

Riku waited at the beach's shore for Kairi and Sora. They were probably making out again. Riku sighed, he had wouldn't deny it, he was bi and he liked Sora, but Kairi was his girlfriend and plus Sora was straight.

That's right, he was straight.

It was unfair, but he it didn't really matter after awhile, and of course, they were both his friends, and he supported them. Though, them being together, usually caused them to be late, since Sora would always picked up Kairi on the days they all happened to have a day off of their jobs and whatever was going on in their life.

So, that day was always Saturday. It was always the same, Riku would show up on time, right at 9 am in the morning. Yes, they did get up that early, he suggested it after five Saturdays of both Sora and Kairi showing up late to meet up at noon and they would instead come at 4pm, Riku finally moved the time to even earlier. He was use to getting up early anyway ,he usually walked around before the sun even started to rise to clear his head. Though, now after his long walk it was 11am and they were late, _again. _

Riku let out another sigh and tapped his new white and black shoes. He looked down at the keyblade watch Sora had got specially made for him for his 21st birthday, since Sora's Uncle built and fixed electronics. The watch had Sora's original keyblade as the hour hand, and Riku's as the minute.

The sun was almost to it's highest point of the day as Riku heard footsteps running on the sand behind him. Riku turned around to find a hard breathing Sora and Kairi trying to catch their breath.

"Were, sorry Riku for making you wait again," Kairi struggled to say still trying to catch her breath, "we lost track of time."

"Lost track doing what," Riku asked, he asked the same question all the time only because Kairi always came up with the same excuse.

Kairi slightly blushed, " None of you business Riku!"

Riku chuckled and smiled, same old thing, just like they always did. "Well, I thought we could see that new movie, '_Try to catch me' _I heard it was good, probably something even Kairi would like."

Kairi thought about it, "I've heard of the movie before, it's a horror movie." she shivered.

Sora looked like he really wanted to go to the movies, but really didn't want to force Kairi to it, " Please Kairi," Sora said putting on his pouting face, " you can pick out the next thing to do."

Kairi tried not to pay attention to the pouting face, but sighed and gave a small smile, " Sure as long as we go skating after the movies." she said hugging Sora and giving him a light kiss.

Riku's eye twitched, he couldn't believe that his two best friends that use to be best friends also, were now kissing right in front of him.

Sora smiled, " Sure," he looked up at Riku, " is that ok."

Riku nodded, " Don't think we could do anything else."

They all walked up the slight hill up to get to the sidewalk as they all headed for the movie theater. Kairi had changed her outfit to a blue jean dress as short as her pink one, it had a small pink flower on the right side of her chest and se also wore one blue and one white bracelet. She wore white sneaker to go with it all. Sora had changed his outfit too for the day, he wore black pants, with a blue top. Riku wore a lose white top with blue jeans on.

Once they were at the movies, Kairi clutched to Sora's arm through the whole movie, and then at the end talked about how scary it was. Riku rolled his eyes, Karia always acted like this around Sora now, and it got on his nerves. Especially her cuddling all up on him, she was the only person who knew that he was bi and he even told her that he liked Sora, and after that she was always hugging, clutching, kissing, jumping ,laying on, or whatever on him. Riku should have never told her.

After that, Riku skated alone as Sora and Kairi skated together. Riku sighed for the 60th time that day, ever since Sora and Kairi had been together he always felt like the third wheel. The person who didn't belong anymore. Sora knew Riku was being excluded, but didn't want to upset Kairi, so he stayed with her most of the time.

At the end of the day they all went to their favorite tree on Destiny island, the one that faced the ocean. Riku and Kairi sat on the tree this time, while Sora stood. This was the only real time all three spent together talking and joking around like they used to. Kairi always seemed fond of that time too, maybe she felt guilty every time he took Sora all for herself.

They all watched as the last of the sun peeked over the water. Riku smiled to himself , wishing that moment wouldn't end, that they could have this moment every Saturday for the rest of their lives.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

A person in a white hooded jacket walked down the beach taking in the fresh ocean air, it had been a long time since the person had some real fresh air. The person's white boots sank into the perfect sand, the person enjoyed the sunset, but had a message to deliver.

The person finally spotted the tree they had always sat on at the end of the day, _they_as inthe person's targets. A smirk went across the white hooded figure, _time to test the heros' strength_.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Kairi kicked her legs back and forth staring off into the sunset. She wished that she could hold Sora that moment, give him a small kiss, but she promised herself she wouldn't. Of course she clung to Sora like she did around Riku when he had told her the uncomfortable truth about him being bi and liking Sora. She was not shocked, at the utmost, though when she heard it she didn't trust Riku anymore around Sora.

She promised to keep this spot and time every Saturday, sacred. She wouldn't smother Sora, or silently death glare Riku off. This time would be when they were friends, no longer a complicated dou-trio- thingy. No Sora and Kairi, or just Riku and Sora, it was all three: Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

Kairi closed her eyes breathing in the silent moment and setting sun, yes, this is when what everyone wanted their life to be. To always be the perfect moment. She reopened her eyes and glance over to Riku on her left who had jumped off the tree because he wasn't use to sitting on the tree to long, and Sora standing on her right. Though she noticed something coming on Sora's side, down below where the sand was. Yes, it was white, almost blended in with the sand. It was moving.

A person in a white robe that looked similar to Organization IIIX black robes. Kairi eyes widened, no, this couldn't be happening again. No more separation, so more keyblades, no more heartless, this was all over, she was just imagining things. Kairi closed her eyes and opened them a again.

Not a imagination. The person was real, moving towards them, right at them. Sora seemed to notice to and started turning his head towards the person's direction. Kairi wanted to scream " Don't look!" but couldn't. This couldn't be happening. Soon, Riku turned his head also staring at the person moving towards them.

No!

To late the person jumped up onto the little place they were, keeping it's distance. The person stood there for a while then finally said, " So, you must be Sora, am I right?" a female voice, she sounded almost like a teenager, or just a little younger then them, "well, then I have a message for you." with that, a key blade appeared in the person's hands and Kairi swore her heart skipped a beat.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Sora nearly jumped as the keyblade appear in the person's hands. Who was she? She wielded a keyblade and knew him...? Plus, he made that promise, between him, Riku, and Kairi to never use their keyblades again. Though if the person wanted to fight, he had no choice, right? They did agree only for emergencies they would even let a keyblade appear in their hands. This was an emergency. He looked back at Kairi, hoping to get an answer from her. Kairi was far from Destiny Island, she was a frightened state, eyes as big as an owl's.

Sora looked back at the person with the key blade at their side, as if waiting for something.

"Are you going to fight me or not, Sora?" she said saying it as casual as if she was offering him some cake.

Sora took a deep breath, there was only one thing left to do. He held out his hand summing his keyblade it all seemed in slow motion as the keyblade appeared, slowly from it's golden handle to it sleek and silver middle and finally to its key shaped end. The weight of the keyblade in his hands felt so familiar, again in his hands. Letting the keyblade fall to his side he let the small charm at the end of it dangle and hit his keyblade swinging back and forth.

Sora still knew how to fight, he fought in tournaments on the island, won almostevery one. Though, the keyblade was different, it seemed more quicker, slicker, more powerful. So much different from that wooden sword and soft bats, way different.

Grasping it in two hands Sora, ready to fight stared back at the white hooded person. Sora could almost feel her smile.

"Finally, I didn't think it would take that long.",the person said, then lunged forward, starting the battle.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Riku stepped back as the two keyblades clashed, Sora broke the promise! Though, what else was he supposed to do, get beat up? Riku quickly pulled Kairi down form the tree, the girl was in lala land, probably beyond shocked of the person's appearance. He dragged her behind him to get a reasonable distance away, just enough for they wouldn't get in the way. Kairi followed, like a robot, she was to shocked to do anything by herself.

Riku then turned around back to the battle as the person jumped in the air bringing down the herkeyblade as Sora blocked with his own over his head pushing her back. The person flipped back landing in a cool style, as if nothing happened. Yet again the person luged forward, sending a series of strikes Sora blocking everyone. When the person stopped for one second of her strikes she spun twirling her key blade as Sora ducked, and jumped to strike down on her only for her to flip back and dodge. At the time her keyblade landed right back in her hands.

Riku had to admit, she was good. She seemed almost as strong as Sora.. Maybe she was as strong as Sora, maybe stronger...? Well, it was possible, Riku was stronger then Sora...for awhile. Riku was snapped from his thoughts as he caught a glance of the person sending another series of blows and Sora blocking them, but on one his keyblade slipped, the person about to send a powerful blow. Sora fell down to dodge it. Though before he could get up the person swung her keyblade down towards Sora.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Sora closed his eyes, expecting to feel pain any moment. Though, nothing came, he opened one eye to see the person hold their keyblade right above Sora's neck. The person's shoulders shook and then a burst of friendly laughter, shooting form the hood as she clutched her stomach. Sora surprised blinked in confusion, what happened? Did he rip his pants or something?

"Who...are you?", Sora asked, trying not to sound to aggressive.

The person stopped laughing, wiping tears inside the hood, " You should've seen you face, you thought I was actually going to hurt you!"

"You didn't answer my question.", Sora pointed out.

Sora could almost feel the girl smiling, she reached at the hoods sides, pulling it down. The girl took her hand and pulled out her long black hair form inside he cloak. Her purple eyes shining with pride and joy, she was smiling ,as if she had just found a long lost friend.

"My name is Mai Tricot, and I'm here to deliver a message from King Mickey," she looked at Sora, studying him , " when he said that you were strong, I didn't think I would be able to beat you so eaisly."

**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the story :P PLz Review 


	3. Chap 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long so here 's the next chapter. I wasover my sister's house, I didn't finish the chapter and couldn't bring my computer with me so I had to tranfer teh Document into the fanfiction Documents so I was doing that, but it ended up I didn't have any time to do it . XP Enjoy the story.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

**_Chapter 2:_**

Sora stood up wiping sand off his butt, this girl was crazy. And what did she mean by message from King Mickey? They hadn't heard from him since that letter the had gotten once they returned back to Destiny Island. Riku came running over with Kairi a walking zombie. Sora knew Kairi was overreacting again, it wasn't a big deal. King Mickey probably just wanted to see how they were doing probably...but would he send a person to ask them something so casual?

"Did he tell you to attack us,"Sora said in a irritated voice.

"Nope," she smirked, " I just wanted to test how good you were. How everyone talked about you, I thought you would be extremely hard to beat. Though I guess fighting a girl is your soft spot, eh?"

Sora ignore her question, "What did King Mickey send you here for?"

She looked back and forth as if to find someone who was listening then leaned forward and said in a whisper, " It's a secret.",she looked at them then smirked and winked, " you'll have to go to his castle to find out."

Sora sighed and looked back at his companions, Kairi looked like she was coming back to earth, but wasn't completely yet and Riku had went into another one of his worlds, and was he...drooling? Sora snapped his fingers making both of them jump.

Riku looked at Sora confused, " Hm?" he said.

Sora raised and eyebrow, " You were drooling." Riku blushed, the first time he'd seen the tall guy blush.

Kairi looked at Mai and finally spoke, " Why do we have to go to the castle? Is it something about heartless again? Has Orginization XIII has formed again? Why did you have to attack Sora? Why didn't say anything at first? How did you get here? What's with the robe? Are you lying? Do you-"

Mai let out a chuckle causing Kairi to shut her mouth, if it was possible to talk your mouth off, Kairi could do it. That girl once talked to Sora for ( he had kept time) 7hours 48 minutes and 34 seconds talking about a week long camping trip she had come back from.

Sora had taken a shower, had breakfast, played video games, ate ice cream ,jumped up and down hyper, played more video games and then Kairi had still been talking.

Sora had to clean up his house so he told her "see ya." but the girl kept talking, so he hung up. He wondered how long she talked before she finally heard the phones tone.

"You talk to much Kairi," Riku saying the matter-of-factly.

Kairi pouted and crossed her arms, probably irritated. When Kairi wanted to get something, she got. No doubt about it.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Riku hoped the girl in front of him didn't also recognized that he, Riku, was drooling about her. Actually he didn't even know that he was drooling until Sora snapped him out of it. He didn't know why, but the girl made him feel the same way he did around Sora.

Was it him, or did he blush too? Sora had looked at him with a surprised face, maybe it was the drool, or maybe it was fact that he blushed. All and all, it was embarrassing. Kairi seemed pretty mad that Mai laughed in the middle of her list of "Questions that need to be answered".

"So," Kairi said in a irritated voice, "what's so funny?"

Mai cocked her head to the side as if not to understand, "The fact you talk so much. You remind me of Donald in some way."

Uh-oh.

Kairi eyes narrowed, "Talk to much?" Kairi didn't like being told that she talked to much, even if she did. It was more so that she'd liked to be slapped for it the told about that she talked to much.

"Yeah," Mai gave a small smile, "Your like a broken radio a minute ago you were so freaked out you couldn't even talk and know you're bursting out with questions, it's kinda funny."

"Excuse me, where did you get the right to-" before Kairi could say anything more Sora put a hand on her shoulder to tell her to calm down. Kairi took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders, but kept her arms crossed. "So?"

"So what?"

"What about all the questions I asked?" Kairi said a little impatient.

Mai face turned form happy to serious, "Like I said before, wait until we get to the castle", her lips pulled in to smirk, as she looked at each one of the Keyblade masters. "So, who am I staying with tonight," she looked at the confused faces, "Oh, and were leaving at 4:35am sharp tomorrow, no exceptions. Now, again, who am I staying with?"

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Kairi stomped up all the way home with the happy, singing, hyper Mai behind her. She complained about her robe being hot, and said about 50 times that she was hungry in every five minutes.

See, Riku was to nervous to bring the stupid girl into his house, plus sense he lived along with Cid and Selphie she would have to sleep with im in his room. Kairi nearly laughed as Riku mumbled and stuttered about how that wouldn't be a good idea. And all Kairi could think about is _,Awwww, Riku has crush, and that'll keep him away from Sora. _

Though, when it came to Sora, he accepted immediately. He lived by himselfclose to the beach, that's where he always wanted to live. He had plenty of space, and plus had two bathrooms, just in case Kairi moved in one day, and Kairi stays in the shower _forever _.Though as soon as Sora said "Sure" with his award winning smile, Kairi jumped in and said that she would be glad to take her to her house, you know, a girl's night.

They all agreed, and Kairi regretted it immediately. The girl was only a few year younger, but acted like she was 12. Skipping like she's alone, singing as if no one was there, and just plain standing out. It sort of creeped Kairi out.

When Kairi finally came to the red one story house she lived in for amount 2 years now a faint smile went across her face, she always wanted this place since she was little girl. She never knew why, but it always appealed to her.

"You really like this place don't you," someone spoke into her ear softly.

Kari jumped and turned around to see Mai smiling like she always was, but this time it seemed more like a familiar warm smile. Kairi only nodded as she walked up the two steps to her white painted door. She opened the door as Mai jumped right in a gasped and jumped over the red couch to the left.

"This is beautiful Kai!" Mai said looked around her gray eyes searching the room.

Kairi nodded and felt uncomfortable about the girl using her nickname, she walked pass a door and to another red door, to revel her pink bedroom.

Mia jumped form the couch and looked over Kairi's shoulder as a face of disgust wen across her face, "You like pink _that_ much?"

Kairi smiled feeling a little better that the girl would have to sleep in a room with pink which she didn't like, "Yep."

Mai sighed and started to unzip her robe, showing that all see wore was fit jeans and a simple tank top. Kairi turned around with confused face, "Why didn't you just do that while we were outside."

Mai looked up at her like she was crazy, "Are you crazy? Didn't you see those men continually looking at me, and trust me, it wasn't because I was skipping. I was not going to give a public strip show."

Kairi giggled, " Are you serious, you were just taking off your robe."

"Trust me," Mai said with a serious face, "men can have wild imagination."

Kairi giggled again and then thought about her and Sora and blushed, "I know what you mean."

After awhile they made some popcorn and watched a movie, it turned out that Mai was really pretty much a normal person, she was hyper and what not, but she still could have her serious moments.

"Kairi," Mai said after their third movie, which happened to be horror, "are you ok?"

Kairi, nodded under the brown blanket shivering, she just wished she had Sora to hold onto, "I-I'm o-okay."

Mai pulled the covers off of Kairi making her jump and shriek, "Live a little Kai, you get to scared to easily. It's not like the killers are going to come out of the T.V. and-"

Kairi burst into tear curling up into a ball. Mai raised and eyebrow and scooted over to rub Kairi's back, "What's wrong Kai?" Mai said with concern in her voice.

"I-I I just didn't want it to happen", Kairi said pushing her head onto Mai's lap, " I didn't want it."

Silence went through the room to only hear Kairi sobbing into Mai's jeans and the clock ticking, " Trust me Kai, your not going to die, not soon anyway, okay?"

Kairi only nodded as she cried into Mai's jeans finally falling asleep, and even Mai cried a little, thinking about her parents again for about the 80th time that day

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

"Get up Kai!", Mai said walking through the house banging two pans together, " Come on, you only have thirty minutes left and Sora_ just_ called and told me that you take a long time!"

Kairi sunk her head into the pillow, trying to ignore the colliding pans. She groaned and turned over staring at the white ceiling, seriously, one day she needed to paint her ceiling.

"Com one Kai!" Mai yelled in a whinny voice, "Sora and Riku will be mad!" Kairi didn't care, she didn't want to go, but she had to keep an eye on Sora, so this was the only way. With another moan she rolled off the couch, just missing the coffee table, causing a huge thud she pushed herself up heading towards the bathroom.

Today was going to be long day.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

"I wanna drive the Gummi ship, no fair Shora!"Mai whinnied.

"No way, and stop calling me Shora, it 's Sora!"Sora said holding up the keys as high as he could.

"No fair! I drove here!" Mai said jumping up and down trying to reach the keys held above his head.

"Exactly why I should drive!", he said holding it up higher.

Riku and Kairi sighed in unison, it was to early for this. Kairi hadn't packed too heavy, just some things some she had no real time to pack, and now she had headache from running all the way from her house to the Gummi ship, and boy could Mai run.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Riku watched as Sora tried to convince Mai that he should drive the Gummi ship. And holding keys above the girl's head wasn't working. Actually, Riku didn't care who drove the stupid Gummi ship, he just wanted to be sure that the person who did_ knew how to. _

Mai continued to whine and jump up and own to get the keys as Sora held them up higher telling her it was only fair if he drove it. Riku eye twitched, even they didn't leave soon, he swore the two people yelling in front of him, giving him a of worse a headache, would not be having those cute little faces that had now.

Riku unbuckled himself form a red cushioned seat in the back of the driver. He walked over to Sora took the keys right from his hands, he didn't care how cute both of them were, they were getting annoying.

"I'm driving the damn Gummi ship, and both of you are going to sit down and shut up until we get to the castle because I already have headache from my neighbor's stupid dog that decided it would be a good night to have a howl fest with the other dogs. So, sit down before I take off." Riku stared at the slightly shocked faces, Sora still had his hand up not comprehending that riku took the keys out of his hand,"now." Riku's voice said as if he just turned into one of those evil devil children in that day care he took care of for a day. Oh, the bad memories.

With that Sora quickly sat in the passenger seat and Mai rushed to the back where four seats where, seating next to Kairi, both buckling their seat, both quiet as if their voices had been taken form then. They both had straight faces seating up in their seats like statues. Kairi seemed a little surprised too, but still was slumped in her seat, her head against the window of the Gummi ship on the left. Riku sighed then sat down, now how did you drive this thing?

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Mai stumbled out of the Gummi ship, holding her stomach, maybe shutting up and not telling Riku what to do was a bad idea. It would have been better if they just gave her the stupid keys and...

Oh god, here comes the piece os toast I had this morning.

Mai made gagging, sound putting her hand over her mouth bending over. Luckily, her toast said, maybe another time. Mai took dramatic deep breathes as Sora also came out, eyes bigger then basket balls, his knuckles were white, probably from gripping onto the seat. Kairi came out only a bit dazed, but her headache didn't seemed to have gotten any better. Finally, Riku came out, unaffected, no surprise.

Mai closed her eyes for a bit, taking in the castle's smells, it smelled like butter cups and strawberries. The place they landed was a field of tall grass and a few tall sunflowers. The sky was almost perfectly clear with a warm temperature and the sun beaming down on her, not hard, but not to less that she was cool from the very light breeze that blew through the field. The huge old fashion looking gray, but bright looking castle laid in the distance with birds, magical creatures, and many more walked, floated, and flew around inside. The outside looked peaceful and calm though with a few people taking a stroll outside and a few birds._ This_ is what she meant by she finally got some fresh air. Even if she lived here for awhile, she couldn't get around the fact that the place seemed a little _to _perfect...

"Just be a little more careful next time Riku," Kairi said sighing, "if there's ever a next time." They were around in a circle, probably at the end of a conversation that Mai hadn't been paying attention to.

Mai gestured toward the castle bouncy, she was actually excited to go back, she wanted to see a friend if she got the chance, "Come on already!" Mai shouted acting as if she had listened to the while conversation and was getting impatient with them, "let's hurry up!"

The group nodded as the followed Mai skipping and happily threw the tall grass. The gras was soft, and no tot thick, but thick enough to make it feel fit. Yep, this place was to perfect.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Sorry it took awhile I still had gotten the file on my siter's computer, but didn't finish there. XP Now, I need to work on my other sotry. The next chapter for that will be up ASAP. -


	4. Chap 3

**A/N: Hey :D sorry for the long wait '' And sorry this chapter is sort of short. School and the end of Summer of vaction became a rick in my writing. Okay ,Enjoy!!**

Discalmier: I don't own Kingdon Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's chracters, design, or story line, I'm just borrowring it alone with thousand of others who also want to own it SO badly, but none of us can or will (but I will one day).

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

Okay, so they weren't going to see King Mickey. "Sorry, he left earlier today since you were late." Sora knew he should've called Kairi and Mai earlier, and he shouldn't have fought over the keys, and let Riku drive that also made them late.

"Well, can I show them something before we leave?", Mai said a little disappointment in her voice.

"As soon as I give you what he was going to," Quenn Miney gesturing them to follow. Mai let out a sigh putting her hands behind her head. Sora looked over at Mai seeing that she had changed her clothes to a tight light blue shirt with black shorts and black shoes. She wore a small, golden cross around her neck and her hair was in a lose ponytail. She also wore fingerless, leather gloves.

Sora had put on his old clothes, surprisingly still fit. He looked at Kairi who actually wore only some grey jogging pants and a red shirt. Sora wondered if Kairi really had any time to get ready, as long as she took and all. Sora jumped a little when Kairi slid her fingers in between his squeezing his hand. Sora could tell it was more a nervous squeeze. Sora squeezed back looking at her giving her, seeing that her face looked troubled and worried.

The finally reached a room with rows and rows open jewelry. Kairi's eyes seemed to light up when she saw it. Sora smiled a little to know that Kairi was going to be okay.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Riku couldn't believe what he saw, a room with aisle upon aisle of jewelry cases. Everything was so shiny and looked so delicate, like if you even touched the glass locking away the jewelry, with just on tap the whole thing break into a million pieces.

They all followed in silenced with awe, Riku looked at Kairi and Sora, seeing them holding hands. He smirked as he leaned forward and looked at Sora and Kairi, catching their attention.

"Maybe one day Sora can pick a ring out for you Kairi," Riku said with sly smirk. This caused both of their faces to turn red and look at down at the ground. Riku let out aa soft chuckle, he always liked doing that them.

Riku looked over to Mai , resisting the urge to grab her hand. Mai looked back at Riku at that moment and smiled at him before looking back in front of her. And of course, Riku couldn't resist to blush a second time in his entire life.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

This was the second time Mai had been in here, it was like library of jewelry, but it all looked so fragile, if you just touched it would break. If you would whisper, it would shatter into pieces. That's why Mai had turned around when she heard Riku whispering and let out a chuckle. She was scared he had broke one of those precious jewels because of his laughter.

Mai looked around for the source of the light she always saw, and saw nothing. She looked up, no lights. She looked inside the glass cases, nothing that gave off light in there. She could never find the source that gave off light in this room, that's what always kept her away from the place.

When they got to a door that had a lock and was steel, Mai took in a deep breath, she hadn't seen anyone go through this door since the first time she came in here, the only other time she had came in here.

"Wait right here," Miney said before taking out a key from who knows where and unlocking the door and before entering the room said, "wait here." They waited silent, and Mai tapped her approvingly nervously, who was going to explain it to them? Maybe the Queen would explain it? No, maybe Goofy and Donald would...? No, they went with Mickey.

Miney came out with a wooden box handing it to Mai, "Here, now you have to explain everything, I have important things to do," Miney said in her squeaky voice.

"But-", Mai started before being interrupted.

"You have to."

"I-"

"Mai"

"Okay," Mai said sighing, "I will, while I'm checking something out before I leave,"

Miney nodded approvingly and waved good-by to before walking pass Mai, Sora ,Riku, and Kairi before walking pass them. Then stopped before she continued, " Oh, and good luck, and don't get yourselves in trouble," she said before going down the aisles and going out the door.

Mai sighed again, this time a little irritation, many people would say Miney had become a second mother to her. No way, who ever said that was crazy, why would a talking mouse be her second mother? Harsh, but true. She was more like another friend.

"Well, I guess," Mai said turning around with a nervous smile, " it's time for some explantions of why I just suddenly dragged ya off of Destiny Island, eh?"

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Sora looked at the box as Mai seemed to clutch it so hard she might break it, and her hands were almost turning as stressed as his hands when he was in the front seat while Riku drove, and he held onto the seat pretty tight.

"Well," she said after about five minutes of silence walking in the hallway, " to start with, this does have to do with heartless, of course."

Kairi let out an audible sigh of sadness and frustration, and mumbled something about "Dumb ass heartless."

"The heartless are here because their trying to get threw the new world," this caught Sora's attention completely, what could this "new world" be?

"The door has a world that is neither dark nor light nor neutral. It still hasn't been 'claimed' yet. Which means the door can be changed into another door of light or dark , or just another world. Though it is neither yet, nothing has claimed it. The heartless represent the dark, light the keyblade wielders represent. A complete new world will be made, depending which door gets through it first. Though there is no door to this world, that's the problem."

"There," Riku said, his voice slightly shaky, " there's no door...?"

Mai nodded, she had serious but sad look, Sora was sure, no one got to see her like this much, "Yeah, there's no way anyone or anything can get to the new world. Though there are 'keys' hidden in different worlds. If I remember, I think it's 15 keys...actually 14 because this cross around my neck is one" she said lifting the gold cross from her chest as a green jewel reflected a flicker of light from one of the big, gray stone surrounded windows.

"Wait, does that mean the keys can take any kind of form?" Kairi said in a worried voice.

Mai nodded, "It can even be a person," her eyes seem to go distant and then finally turned to concern, " though there is one more thing. Its important, we have to-" Mai bumped into someone as the turned a corner into an old dog friend.

"Goofy!," she exclaimed her face brightening as Donald came running from behind, " I thought you guys were with Mickey!" she was probably the only one (other then Miney and Daisy) who actually only called him Mickey, instead of King Mickey.

"Sorry, Mai, didn't mean to run into ya," Goofy said with has famous chuckle.

Mai only smiled standing up, "Don't worry about it!," she said as soon as Donald and Goofy spotted Sora, Riku, and Kairi behind her.

"Sora!," the both said before lunging at him. Sora moved aside with ease, Goofy and Donald ending up on the floor in a heap.

Mai giggled, " Sora doesn't like hugs anymore, he's a meany now,"

" Your only saying that because you wanted ride the Gummi Ship!", Sora said, defending himself.

"Plus he tried to fight me when we first met!", Mai said giving a sad face.

"What!?", Sora shouted, he had an irritated face that made Mai wanted to laugh to death, but she held it back. She loved tricking, lying, and doing anything that involved acting. It was just something she liked to do. She smirked to herself, and what fun she had with doing this to Sora.

o----------------------------------------,-------------------------------------------o

Soon, after a weird argument about birds, the gummi ship, time, and evil house gnomes, they were all on the Gummi ship again. Of course, not even letting Riku get near the steering wheel. Instead, they let Mai drive, Kairi just hoped she didn't make as many zig-zag lines as Riku did.

Kairi sat in the same seat she had before, and pressed her head against the cold window and closed here eyes. That girl Mai was to confusing. Just thinking about her made Kairi want to scream, and her head was hurting enough. Actually, Kairi wondered where they were going in the first place.

She opened her eyes to find that the others seemed unconcerned about it and were in their own little worlds. Except Riku, who was in the front, who continued to fidget in his chair and look over at Mai, then at his feet, look at Mai, his feet, Mai, feet...it was sort of pathetic.

"Mai, where are we going exactly?" Kairi asked straight forward.

"Were going to visit a few friends of mines and Sora's," she said in a chirpy tone, without even glancing back at Kairi.

Sora seemed to come out of deep thought when heard this, "But...I don't know anyone you know, except King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

Mai giggled, "You'll be surprised," she said in a sly whisper.

Kairi frowned, if she didn't know where she was going, it would only cause more of a headache. Kairi closed her eyes again. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed!! PLZ!! REVIEW!!! Sorry I was to lazy to think of what Riku would wear and to come up with brand new outfit for Sora. But who would? 


	5. Until Spring Break D

**A/N**: I know I just basically started the story, but I'm gonna have to stop it for now. It doesn't mean I'm stopping it completely, I couldn't do that to any of my stories but I'm focusing on my other story "Everyone, needs someone". So, I'll probably start posting again for this around Spring Break -hugs- Sorry, truly I am, but handling two stories right now is too much. (thanks Sara-Sora's lil sister for commenting on every chapter so far :D). Until Spring Break


	6. So Sorry!

**A/N**: Soory again, it's been over a year from the Spring Break I said I was going to post! I'm so sorry! Though, I'm erasing the original soon, and then putting it up again with it slightly revsied :D Sorry for the long wait, and I hope I can finish what I started this time!


End file.
